


Same As It Ever Was

by HCLover



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLover/pseuds/HCLover
Summary: With Splinter in a different country, can Leonardo balance all of life's responsibilities while keeping his three younger brothers out of trouble? Being a ninja, student, and pizza deliveryman has never been harder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Our favorite ninjas in this are human. I will spend time focusing on each of the four at a time. Brotherly love, no tcest or any romance, and definitely some hurt/comfort.
> 
> This fic will be one of many around this verse.

Leonardo’s swords clash with the dark figure’s blades. The battle was savage in nature, gasps escape from Leo’s mouth. He can barely keep up.

  
The dark figure kicks Leo in the stomach unexpectedly after the blue-eyed warrior had thrown a shuriken. The figure takes Leo’s neck and lifts him, about to stab Leo.

  
“All paths end here, boy!” The bodies of his fallen brothers are behind the figure. Leo couldn’t protect them- he didn’t-

  
“Leo!!!” Mikey shakes his older brother awake. The tenacious young man had been shaking his seemingly comatose brother for what feels like forever to Michelangelo, but in reality was only a minute or two.

  
Leo gives a start, sitting up and hitting his head against Mike’s. He gives a yelp, grabbing his head as Leo does the same, “Yo! Not cool, dude!”

  
Leo gives Mikey a wary look, the knocking of their heads shaking the nightmare off. “What do you want, Michelangelo?”

  
The freckled cheeks pinched, giving Leo a perturbed stare. “You said you require me to be escorted by you to the subway.” Mikey hated the fact that his older brother had enforced this rule due to some bullies that had been giving him trouble at school.

  
What confused Leo the most about that particular situation was that Mikey could kick their asses easily. The training their adopted father, Splinter, had given him and his brothers from a young age had turned their bodies into hardened fighting machines.

  
Leonardo’s job was to keep his younger brothers safe. Splinter is currently in Japan, taking a break from the fast city life and learning more from other martial arts masters. His stay is supposed to be lengthy.

  
Between Mikey’s antics, Donnie’s haphazard science experiments, and Raphael’s brooding and aloof persona, it was a lot to try and look out for while Leo was balancing a part time job and finishing college classes.

  
“Leo,” Mikey dragged out the ‘e’ in his name, looking impatient. “I’ll be late if you stay in bed… I can always go on my own.”

  
Leo scoffed, pulling on clothes quickly, “Dude. Don’t act as if you’re innocent in this. If you would just defend yourself, then I wouldn’t feel the need to guard my baby brother and prevent him from getting black eyes.”

  
Mikey rolls his eyes, “I don’t want people at school knowing I’m a part-time ninja on top of everything else.”

  
Leo mimics his brother, rolling his eyes back and making sure he has his wallet. He walks out with Mike and slips into the bathroom, taking care of his business and moving on. “Raph! Donnie! Let’s get this train moving!”

  
Mikey, Raphael, and Donnie all attend the same high school. Leo knows that the other boys can look out for Mike, but he’s hoping the bullies will be on the same route so he can give them a proper tongue lashing. Raphael is intimidating enough to do that, which he reminded Leo tenfold, but the last thing Leonardo wants is to have to speak to the principle about another outburst from his hot-headed brother.

  
Donatello and Raphael come out of their tiny kitchen. Their apartment was top floor, and if left to their own devices, would be disgusting. Leo demands cleanliness, if anything stresses the eldest out, it is their house being messy.

  
“There is no need to yell, Leo,” Donatello gently admonishes. He’s a senior in high school, but a year younger than Raphael. Donnie had skipped two grades, from being a sophomore in Mikey’s grade to being a senior and getting many prestigious college offers.

  
Leo shrugs, going with his brothers to the hall and down the elevator. Raphael finally gives a comment, “You don’t need to come with us. Mike will be fine with us.” Raph had been livid that someone besides him had been knocking Michelangelo around.

  
It begins. Leo sighed. “The last thing you need is another mark on your record. You trying to get suspended?”

  
Raph purses his lips, amber irises glancing off to the side. “I ain’t like the brainiac-”

  
“All muscle, no brains?” Donnie suggested.

  
“I got some sense, okay?!” Raph snaps.

  
“‘You have sense’ would be a better way to say that,” Don teases. Mikey loves to push Raphael’s buttons, but Donatello always knows how to say the write words to make Raph lose it in the shortest amount of time.

  
Raphael’s hands grip into fists, “Shut it, Don, or I’ll pummel you so quick you won’t make it to your precious AP Chemistry class-”

  
Leo cuts in, “Not in the elevator, guys!” Last time they got rowdy in an elevator they got stuck and had to climb out themselves. Not a good experience.  
The young men are quiet. They walk to the subway, Mikey and Donnie bringing up the rear and exchanging small talk.

  
They get off their train and Leonardo watches them go into the school building. “Hey! Stay out of trouble! I’ll see you tonight when I get off of work!”

  
Leo watches their retreating back. Mikey enthusiastically waved at Leo, Donnie giving him a nod, and Raph, as aloof as ever, ignores Leonardo’s goodbye.

  
Leo scrubs a hand over his stubble. Such intense personalities, it’s hard to keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sagged in relief when the hot water touched his skin, washing the grime of the day off. A lady screamed at him for bringing the wrong pizza to her doorstep. He also had to kick some purple dragon ass on the way home, a different old lady was getting her purse stolen. The lady in question started hitting him with her purse when he handed it over, scared out of her mind.

  
Leo isn’t proud of it, but he ran away rather than trying to explain himself. “Fucking old ladies,” he mutters, glaring at his body wash. He washed himself thoroughly, and when he exited the bathroom he felt like a new man. A shower was definitely what he needed to wash off the stress of the day.

  
Donnie and Mikey were gathered on the couch, having a marvel movie marathon. A light smile graced Leo’s lips and he grabs the back of the couch, flipping his body over and it and landing between them. He takes a slice of pizza from the box sitting on the coffee table. No amount of pizza he eats could ever make him get sick of the delicious italian delicacy.

  
“Where’s Raph?” He asks with his mouth full. Raphael liked to pretend he wasn’t a ‘big nerd’ type that enjoys Marvel, but Leo knows that Raph enjoys superheroes as much as they do.

  
Mikey and Donnie exchange looks that Leo picks up on. The two siblings shrug at each other.  
Leo looks at the suspicious interaction with narrowed eyes. “Are you going to make me interrogate it out of you, or-”

  
Donnie shakes his head, “Relax, Leo. Raphie is just out getting some time to himself. You know how he gets.” Mikey nods in agreement, putting his hands up in a gesture that’s synonymous with, ‘Don’t look at me’.

  
“He wouldn’t be out patrolling by himself, would he?”

  
Donatello shakes his head, “He isn’t.”

  
Mikey interjects, “It’s starting, shut up!”

  
The eldest lets it slide, knowing he can ask Raph when he gets home. He can’t help but think of his nightmare, a worm of worry beginning in his stomach. Leo shakes his head. He’s fine.

  
Mikey pats Leo on the arm, a knowing look in his eyes. It astounds Leo how well Mikey can read into what he considers a calm exterior. He flops against Leo, back against his chest, and Leo puts his arms on the back of couch after he finishes his pizza slice, wrapping arms around Donatello and Michelangelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael didn’t mean to find out. After all, he isn’t Donnie. He has convinced himself it isn’t really his thing to deduce from clues, but damn it all, if Leo didn’t make it so obvious, maybe he wouldn’t have figured it out.

 

It started with cereal brands. Raphael had been dragged to grocery shop with Leo, and as he grabbed the usual, he had been stopped by Leo. “Hey, um, let’s try this one!” Leo said emphatically. “It looks promising!” 

 

Raphael had stared at the off brand cereal and shrugged, but that interaction niggled in the back of his mind and he snuck into Leo’s room, looking for clues. The envelope was already opened, a series of many. They were organized, much like the rest of Leo’s room. Raphael snorted, wondering if Leo keeps his thoughts in little cabinets in his mind as well.

 

Raphael looked at the envelope’s contents. Splinter’s money from teaching martial arts and his payments from his work in Japan helped subsidize the costs of everything, but based on the records, Leo was struggling to keep up.

 

Raph squares his shoulders. He’s not one for deep contemplation. Don’t get him wrong, he can force himself to meditate, if he has to, but in trying to trace his own motives, his reasons usually take a simplistic nature. Leo needs money, Raph will help him get money. 

 

It was easy to go out and job hunt, but after spending a day doing that, something didn’t sit right with Raphael. He wasn’t meant for retail. He needed something fast-paced and dangerous. Something that he could easily transition into a patrol for Foot ninja and Purple Dragons. The motive for him trying to earn some more cash started with good intentions, but you know what they say about the road to hell.

 

Raphael wanted something out of this time he would spend. He wanted that adrenaline rush he always craved. Ever since he was a small child, Splinter would have to keep an eye on Raphael. Raphie would always be climbing trees and buildings that are too high, attempting to play with electric currents. 

 

That trend followed him into his teenage years, Raph had been grounded for two weeks for acquiring a tattoo gun and attempting to give himself a design. When he attempted to make his own zip line, he and Don were grounded for a month.

 

Raphael felt indestructible, he wanted to test his limits always. Which lead him to his choice of making cold, hard cash. Illegal boxing.

 

It was different that martial arts. Anything goes, but mostly the men and women that competed did traditional boxing. When he found the ring, three men went home with broken bones. The ring wasn’t a real one like you see in a official boxing match. It was makeshift, so that way the locations could be changed at a moment’s notice.

It was seedy, dirty, dangerous. Raph had to do it. His first fight went off without a hitch. He had to lie about his age, insisting he was legal, but he got in. Some people went for disguises. Raph wears a red oni mask, only covering the lower half of his face. 

 

So far he was undefeated. Ten fights under his belt, five hundred a fight. Splinter had allowed access to the family checking account for all of his sons, so he was able to deposit unnoticed. That part of the plan made him the most nervous, thinking Leo would notice the sudden increases. Thankfully, the man isn’t as sharp as he thinks he is.

 

That’s what brings him to this Thursday night. New player in town. His nickname is apparently, “Bonecrusher.” His heart raced in excitement as he dons his mask on, retying his black converse and double knotting them. 

 

Raphael grinned at his reflection. Damn, number eleven is going to feel good. The people who are in control of payroll promised one thousand for this fight. That could pay off the rent that they’re behind in, easy. 

 

“Watch out, Bonecrusher. I’m comin’ for ya’.” Raph turns to the exit of the little makeshift locker room and into the brightly lit warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what that mask looks like.  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61BBd1YCuSL._SX425_.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

FA-THUD!

 

Raphael slams into the ground and rolls a few times. He wipes the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. He got too cocky-

 

SLAM!

 

A kick lands on his stomach as he attempted to rise. His ribs definitely cracked. In all of Raphael’s previous fights, the opponents were chump change. Easy. He almost had to hold back to prevent severe damage.

 

This man wore a halloween store mask of a skeleton. He was making some weird noises, muffled behind the fabric and rubber. 

 

The Bonecrusher goes for another kick, but Raph pushes the ground hard, getting to his feet and grabbing the man’s leg flipping him. Blood roared in Raphael’s ears, the crowd cheering.

 

Raph catches his breathe as the man rises to his feet. Bonecrusher might be okay with kicking someone while he’s down, but Raph ain’t. He brings the honor he was taught by Splinter into the ring, even with the disdain of the ring-runners. 

 

Honor was a tricky thing for ninjas, because their very way of being depended on stealth and being able to take advantage of another’s weakness. Raphael figured for a fight that is out in the open, he may as well lean on the side of honor. He’d like to think Splinter would be proud of that.

 

Raph gets low and runs for the Bonecrusher, darting to the side at the last minute and giving a hurricane kick to the back of his head. The man slams into the ground and Raph is sure he lost some teeth. He grins and holds his hands in the air. 

 

Bonecrusher rises once more, and Raph turns to face him again quickly. Surprising. Not many normal people can survive a kick to the back of the head at such a force.

 

He runs to Raphie and the amber-eyed ninja tries to dodge, but the Bonecrusher knew a weak spot, punching him in the stomach first before wrapping his arms around Raph and slamming him into the ground. 

 

The back of Raph’s head slams into the ground and he loses consciousness for a moment. Lights out. He opens his eyes and sees the Bonecrusher taking the same position that Raphael had only a moment ago. Arms in the air, Raph is sure there is glee on his face.

 

Raph feels a severe rage from inside - how DARE that prick try and take the glory. The money his family needs. Raphael grabs the edge of the makeshift stage, and pushes himself, hard. 

Raphael slides across the room and wraps his legs around the Bonecrusher’s, twisting his hips and thrusting, causing the Bonecrusher grunt as he lands on the ground, hard. Raph slammed him hard enough on the ground that he got knocked cold - he checked this time for good measure. 

 

Raphael gets to his feet, his adrenaline high feels amazing. The crowd was stunned silent for a moment with the unexpected loss of Bonecrusher, but they cheered in excitement. The stage thrummed with their exuberance. 

 

Raphael stepped off, walking towards the makeshift locker area. Rin puts a hand on his chest. Raph tilts his head up and takes the envelope thrusted into his hand. “That was amazing, Raphael! I added a little extra for the excellent show. Hope to see you next week.”

 

Raph nods and mutters, “Yeah, yeah. Thanks.” He steps into the area and hears the crowds eventually die down, waiting for the next match. 

 

Raph takes a shower and gets dressed in clothes. He leans against the back wall and shuts his eyes. 

 

“You okay?” Rin is squatting in front of him, shaking him. Raphael starts, grabbing his envelope and giving Rin a glare.

 

“What the hell do you want?”

 

“Making sure my best fighter isn’t going to kick the bucket. That a problem.”

 

Raph grunts and gets to his feet. The dizziness threatens to overcome him, but if Raphael is anything, he’s a fighter. He shakes his head, instantly regretting the choice and making his way out. Rin called something after him, but it was drowned out by the sound of the new match taking place. 

 

Raphael hailed a taxi, keeping himself conscious long enough to get to the apartment complex. Raphie climbs up his fire escape and opens the window he left unlocked, sliding the bag that contained his mask, fighting clothes, and money under his bed. 

 

He flopped into his bed, wincing with the pain in his head and ribs. Bonecrusher got the drop on him, as much as he hated to admit it . Raph curls into a fetal position with a sigh, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

He shouldn’t sleep with a concussion. He opens his eyes and sets his phone alarm to vibrate every hour and puts it under his cheek. There. No coma for Raphael. Maybe he can feign sickness tomorrow and get out of school, that way he can sneak off to the bank quicker.

 

....

  
  


An hour later, Leonardo wakes from the couch. Donnie must have woke before him, because he and Mikey were covered by a blanket. Leo twists his neck, seeing that it was one in the morning. 

 

Leo frowns, Raphael coming to mind. Did he come home? Leo carefully slides out from under Mikey. Thankfully, Mike is a heavy sleeper. Leo walks up to Raph’s door and opens it with a wince, ignoring the skull and crossbones his younger brother keeps on his door with a “KEEP OUT” sign below it. 

 

Unlike Mike, Raph was a lighter sleeper, so Leo hoped he could catch a glimpse of his brother and maintain piece of mind. Raph’s phone was vibrating. The phone light casted a ghastly light on Raphael’s face.

 

Leo frowned when he saw that Raphael was fully clothed. He knew better than to try and help him with his shoes, otherwise risking a kick to the face.

 

“Raph? Raph!” Leo shakes Raphael. Raphie groans, low and pained. Leo’s frown deepens. Odd. He shakes his dream from yesterday night off yet again. Dreams are not reality, he reminds himself. 

 

Leo could see Raph’s eyes open into slits. At seeing Leo, Raph was quick to sit up, he grunts at the feeling in his ribs. “What d’ya want?” 

 

“To see if you were patrolling without us. Were you?” Leonardo was not unfamiliar with the telltale signs of Raphael being injured. The hothead always seemed to have something to prove, but since it was dark, and both of them were sleepy, Leo saw past the signs. The nightmare had made him paranoid. 

 

Raphael opens his eyes more, shutting his alarm off and fixing Leo with a glare. “I wasn’t”

 

“What were you doing?”

 

“Can’t you get out of my room? You always ignore the signs.”

 

“It is my job to keep you out of trouble until dad gets home-”

 

“You can’t replace Splinter even if you try!”

 

Leo knew this tactic well from Raphael. Avoidance. “What were you doing out so late?”

 

Raph knew he had been caught in his attempt to change to the subject by pushing Leo’s buttons. “None of your business.”

 

“Raphael. I will ground you if you don’t tell me.”

 

“Listen. I wasn’t patrollin’ I was just being outside. Bein’ cooped up with all of ya’ drives me nuts!”

 

Leo was frustrated. He shakes his head. “This isn’t over. We’ll talk in the morning.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, Fearless.”

 

“Goodnight, Raphie.”

 

“‘Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying so far? Please give me a comment! This is the first fic I have written.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? Please comment and tell me what you like the most and what can be improved!

Raphael hated waking up the next morning. He had slept through all of his hourly alarms, thankfully, he turned out okay. 

 

Raph shuts his eyes. Thank goodness it’s the weekend. Mikey opens the door, “Hey Raph, do you want breakfast?”

 

Raph groans.

 

Mikey leans against the door frame. “Were you drinking last night?”  Raphael squints at Mikey.

 

“Who do you think I am?”

 

“My rebellious, party-going brother.”

 

Raph smirks, “Dude… What do you want? Tryin’ to flatter me?”

 

Mikey chuckles, “Nope.” He turns away. “I’ll have Leo save a plate for you.”

 

Raphael shuts his eyes once more, succumbing to the darkness.

 

A violent shaking disrupts Raphael’s deep sleep. He swats at the offender. Raphael’s eyes open into a pair of slits, fixing Donatello with a reproachful look.

 

“Wha’ you want?”

 

Donnie stands up straight, putting hands on his hips. “Raphie. Leo will be home in half an hour, and I have a feeling he’ll be pissed  _ and  _ suspicious if he realizes you haven’t moved. I, however, am worried! What is going on with you?”

 

Raphael’s silence stretches out, and then one of his eyelids are pulled taught. He sputters, and then makes a small yelp when a light is shined in his eye. Donatello wordlessly checks his other eye. 

 

“You have a concussion,” he states.

“Genius strikes again,” Raphael mutters. He is proud of Donnie’s achievements in academics, but being caught red-handed like this was not ideal for him.

 

“Tell me what happened?” Donnie wasn’t quite like Leo in the way they approached Raphael. Don was quiet and soothing, whereas Leonardo could never get through to Raph even when he attempted the same techniques, so typically Leo and Raph’s interactions ended in discourse.

 

“I was fightin’,” Raphael admits. He slides to the foot of the bed and grabs the money from his stowed-away bag from the night before. He hands D the money. “Do me a favor and put this in the bank for me?”

 

Donatello grips onto the envelope, nodding. Behind his eyes, he puzzled the situation together. The money was the last piece. “Do you know what would happen if the cops raided that illegal fighting ring? The risk you’re taking to your health?”

 

Raph swats the questions away with his hand. “Yes, D, but it was a fast way to get the money we needed without being bored.”

 

Donnie scoffed, “I guess this would make sense… I suspected we were running low on funds due to Leo’s stress. I will go to the bank and put this in before it closes. When I get back, we are telling Leonardo everything. You can’t sustain like this!”

 

Raphael’s stomach twists at the idea, “D, I don’t think that would be for the best-”

 

“The only reason you’re saying that is because you know you’re going to get in trouble, but Raphie, this is for your own good. We will figure the money issue out later. You will not be breaking the law like this. If you didn’t come home, we would be lost.” The last statement, Don makes hangs in the air as he shuts the door.

 

Raphael stares at the ceiling. “Son of a bitch!” He didn’t think he would be found out so easily, but with a mastermind like Don around, it was bound to happen quickly. 

 

He sits up. Now he would have to face the music when Leonardo came home. Raph wasn’t looking forward to it.


End file.
